1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system of controlling exhaust sound of a vehicle automatically and a method of the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to the system of controlling exhaust sound of a vehicle automatically and a method of the same that control vehicle exhaust sound according to music chosen by a driver for the pleasure of driving.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent vehicles have been silent such that the driver does not notice the exhaust sound or hardly hears the exhaust sound because of technology development.
However, while some drivers prefer a silent vehicle, other drivers prefer a loud exhaust sound for tension of driving or a rough engine check.
A traditional apparatus for controlling vehicle exhaust sound includes a variable valve installed inside an exhaust muffler that controls the exhaust sound by opening or closing the variable valve depending on a driver's choice.
However, some drivers who do not have an interest or do not know much about exhaust sound can't enjoy the pleasure of driving.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.